cubeaismfandomcom-20200214-history
Lore of Cubeaism
Canon Cubeaism Lore *Creation Story *The Second Coming Cubeiasm Genealogy Within the Universe of Cubeiasm, there are a massive number of Gods, Spirits, and Demons, all of which are born of one another, or are born of mankind. Generally all Spirits or Demons who are born of a god, are allied with that god, though there are exceptions. Spirits and Demons of Mankind are considered Neutral entities, as well as the Great Mysteries, despite all gossip that says they may be agents of Abstergo. Fan-Made Lore Abstergo Abstergo is the God of The Void. He exists in a realm of pure nothingness, a place even the gods do not dare return to. It is said that he existed long before the Major Gods created the world, and became enraged when they filled his pure empty realm with worlds. His existence is unknown to the world, as he exists in a place beyond the gods. Acolytes of his are extremely rare, but it is said by those who know his story, that his greatest desire is to return the worlds back to the Void. To clean up his now cluttered realm. He is a villian far greater than Net, for if he were to gain power over the worlds, he wouldn't fill the lands with fire, lava, and pain. The worlds, and the gods who created them, would cease to exist. Awyé Awyé is the goddess of jungles and nature. When Terrae created the first jungle tree, she cut herself on the rough bark, and a drop of her blood melded with the tree, giving it a consciousness and a spirit. This consciousness spread through the entire jungle creating a vast network of consciousness. Sometimes, the spirit manifests itself in humans, who become the followers of Awyé. Unlike Terrae, who is peaceful, Awyé is affiliated with the harshness of jungle life. The path to becoming a follower of Awyé is the path to becoming a true warrior and hunter. Belgo There once was a small spirit, who had a jack 'o' lantern instead of a head. He was a kind-hearted, positive being, that was beloved by children every year. He learned to love them back, and felt that it was his duty to protect these living things. He had no real purpose at that time, until one day when he was watching the world in the form of a jack 'o' lantern, he discovered that those he loved were a helpless race that Net's creatures craved to kill. Belgo then gathered some of Terrae's trees and some of Roki's stone, and used it to create a village. He collected more, but this time he crushed it all into a combined powder, and he spread it across the land and villages sprouted, and from that day, he grew from a simple Spirit in a Jack 'o' Lantern, to the Guardian of Villages, having given the defenseless and helpless race a place to call home. Celuda Cynia Cryosa Darathos Terrae and Roki watch over the overworld and illuminate it both during the day and night in the forms of the Sun and Moon, Darathos attempts to corrupt the humans of the world in the places they can't reach. He speaks to mankind in whispers in the darkness, and is the reason children ask for a torch by their bedsides when they sleep. He is considered one of the Great Mysteries, as he is not affiliated with the three Major Gods in any way, and his purpose is unknown. Definitis Paranoid and crazy. He only wants his followers safe. Even if it means them being holed up in a fort the rest of their lives flinching at shadows. Gods usually have no opinion of him mostly because they don't want to entice his already rampant thoughts of everyone turning against him. No one knows why he is so afraid, or what it is he is afraid of, Definitis is one of the Great Mysteries. Deus Ignis Deus Ignis was a demon summoned by Net. He was a secret, until now. Net has been losing a secret war against Terrea. He told Deus Ignis to Go Gather an Army of men to go and help against the war. Faizehr Fara In the beginning, the world was in relative peace until Net's forces began creeping onto the land of Minecraftia. To protect her lands, Terrae asked Roki to help her create a goddess that could protect her land. They created Fara from a portion of Terrae's soul, and Roki's strength, and some of their combined power. Fara was then sent to guard the ends of the earth. Eventually, Fara played with her land, created a labyrinth filled with strange terrain that monsters and darkness is said to be lost forever in. After centuries of fighting Net's forces, Fara grew weak. It is said that she used up her power during the conflict with Nets' forces. It is rumored that Fara is dead, due to the reappearnce of Net's forces. Now, the majority of Fara's teachings are lost. Those that remain are carefully preserved by her followers. Throughout the ages, Fara's followers have dwindeled due to the unknown state of their goddess. Only her true followers know that she now exists in a place between the worlds, guarding the metaphysical boundaries between realms. Feirgenirb This god, Poise's twin brother, was forgotten until a miner named Hero found ancient texts that spoke of him while searching for diamonds. Once Hero saw these ancient texts, his eyes were purified with one desire that he read about in the scrolls: destruction. To become a perfect follower of Feirgenirb, Hero added the end of Feirgenirb's name to his own and reversed it, calling himself Herobrine. Herobrine's one goal is the beginning of Feirgenirb's name reversed: to grief. Griefing is an act that worships Feirgenirb. Category:Lore Flynt This is a Spirit of Humanity, and he despises people who do things for fun, not to collect information. He hated Net, but he also hated Terrae. He hated Penna and Glueco, but he loved Roki, for his stoic nature, and Poise, for his ruthless demand for sacrifice. He is a spirit of perserverence, of unending dedication, and desire for knowledge, and success. Fructum Toximit, fascinated by the creations of the other gods, learned from Terrae how to create life. He first combined his two favorite things, snow and pumpkins, to create snow golems. These creatures were so simple that anyone could create them. Even Roki was proud of his creation, and allowing him to use his resources to create the Iron Golem. But Toximit still wanted to create more. One day, when exploring an abandoned mineshaft, he found a chest. The chest contained a single seed. He showed this seed to Terrae, she was puzzled, and helped him grow the plant, and the first melon was born. Toximit tried to create a snow golem out of the melon, but failed. After scratching his head for a good amount of time, he decided to try and enchant the melon. It worked. The "Melon Man" called himself Fructum. He was much less shy and more sociable than Toximit, and he made friends with many other gods. This angered Toximit, and in his anger he sent Fructum down into the mineshaft where he came from. Fructum began planting more melons, storing their seeds in chests. He even got friendly with the spiders that infested the mineshafts, infusing them with chlorophyll, causing them to possess poison. Toximit and Fructum are still enemies to this day. Furan Net had been banished into the nether, in his rage making an empty void of power, a mass of energy slowly compacting over the years. As Terrea and Roki danced and rotated in their sleep, the energy suddenly reaching critical mass and imploding. Thus, Furan was born. Furan knew of most everything that Net knew, and as such, had his twisted mind. However, there was a bit of his mind that wanted happiness among his wanderings-setting fires and growing nether warts was fun, but really not all that satisfying. One day, amongst his wanderings in the nether, he came upon the sleeping Net, and he reacted to it as he did to all things-setting it on fire. Net awoke, but instead of being mad, he smiled and called Furan his son. After some father-son bonding time, mostly setting things on fire, Net set down to teach his son everything he knew. He told Furan of Terrea and Roki, the two that had cursed his creations and banished him here. Furan now wished for vengeance, and created two new races with the help of his father-The Endermen, and The pigmen, to ruin all that terrea held dear and blast a hole through the wall that trapped his father. Furan soon created a portal and warped into his enemies realm. Once he arrived, he was awestruck-such beauty, such wonder, such variaty! He cherished everything he saw, in the only way he knew how-fire. He created a massive wild fire that ruined everything that he saw, and when the fire died out, Terrea and Roki came out of their slumber, saw him, and gave him a massive scar down his left eye. He cursed them, and then created a being to destroy them-the almighty Enderdragon. Eventually, he realized that his burning was not right for this world, and as such felt he needed to give something back. So he did-he gave birth to the second race of humans, gave them homes, and then banished himself and the dragon to places unknown, until some one found him and forgave him for his wrongdoings. Unfortunatley, he forgot to tell his followers where he went. To this day, his followers still search for him, knowing that the rain itself is his tears, trying to put out the fire he started long ago. Gluceo Gluceo the god of cake was made by net. Some wonder why net made him. Gluceo has split personality syndrome. One side is an evil god made by net to use the love of cake against people, and made highly addictive cakes to destroy the human race. The other one is the good god who was the side of cake net could not destroy. Who would make perfect cakes with a snap of his fingers. The nice side of this god usually destroys the others cake, and eats and shares his. But on accident he ate the one his other self made making him highly addicted to cake. As he felt himself losing control he made 3 new gods Toxmit, Fructus, and The Holy Apple. After having the battle inside is head he said he had won, but he was still adicted to making cakes endlessly. He said the good in his head had beaten the evil. So now the last question is. Is he telling the truth? Or is THE CAKE A LIE. (ha.. Thank you Valve.) Harenam It is unknown as of the moment who Harenam is related to but he did learn and work under Net. Harenam's Deserts tend to kill anything that hasn't adapted to it, especially in the summer(see seasons mod, and solar apocalypse mod). He isn't an insane maniac like Net, but he is evil. When he created a desert out of Poise's sand, drying up a small lake, it made Poise mad for using what was Poise's main construction material. Thus he was banished to the Nether, Net helped him escape. Once out, he spread his desert's destruction, killing life... Poise soothed the desert a bit with some oaises to help adventurer remain out of Harenam's hands. It is said he is a Demon born of Shens ruthless and violent nature. Herobrine Herobrine, The Blind Destruction was created by the obscure Great Modders, followers of Notch. He can corrupt mass of land in single seconds and master the dark magic. Imprisoned in the depths of Nether, he is very septic about Net, and has payed it by the curse of fire. He shows complete disregard every thing he did not see, and is further even more aggressive. He is the very inverse of Steve, and will destroy in place of build, will corrupt at the place of load and kill passive Mobs at the place of growing them. He do not belong to any of the three Gods, he is thus one of the Great Mysteries. He is the incarnation of the Null, and he worships Feirgenib Howlith A deity who's gender is never specified. Often taking the form of a wolf, Howlith is an aggressive, yet powerful leader of the pack. Followers of Howlith are most commonly found in leadership positions. They are able to control large groups just by stating their desires as long as the outcome is beneficial to the entire group. Howlith is said to appear to their followers during the blue moon. Huon Kopom Kratae People who follow Kratae are not known for their speaking abilities, nor for their appearance. If they are known for anything though... it's pure fear as anyone watching their numbers swell with men, women, and children who follow a leader's orders without question... no matter the order wonder just why they heed a deity's call that NO ONE understands! The Faithful Saint McCormick is a member of the congregation and seems to be the only one who knows the true motives of Kratae... and he will not reveal this knowledge. All attempts by outside forces and other deities to find out about these cult-like acolytes have met with failure and often... disappearances... He is considered one of the Great Mysteries, as he is not affiliated with the three Major Gods in any way, and his purpose is unknown. Mithros Moouka It is said that Moouka was born into the universe upon Nets first attempt at breaking the barrier between the Overworld and The Nether. The Great Shift was not acheived, however, Nets pure insanity seeped into the land, and corrupted a portion of the world forever. The dirt warped into a strange inexplicable substance, commonly called Mycelium, the trees warped into giant caricatures of mushrooms, and the local livestock began to change color, and began to sprout mushrooms out of their spines. Upon discovery of this strange, deranged land, it was found that Nets insanity alone had concecrated this new and awkward place with it's own God, which was able to push the boundaries of its realm, to corrupt the rest of the world with Nets Insanity. Nagrahaale Nadir Narcus Net Net is the demon, the ORIGINAL demon. Net will do something harsh to you if you: *Harm a chicken *Kill monsters: He created these things. *Don't believe in him. (For all those nubs out there, you don't have to believe in him, but don't come crying to me if someone burns down your house while screaming NET! over and over again.) Niudla Nixos / Nixos #2 Paltus Penna The Goddess of the sky. She is peaceful, loving, and it is said that she fled to live in the realm of the heavens to avoid the violence on the ground. When the Endermen appeared, she cried, creating the rain. The rain is a blight against the First Sign of the Second Coming, and should be seen as a blessing. Pillagis Poise Rifl Roki The Eye of Roki, more commonly known as The Moon, watches over the Overworld at night. His gaze is cold, and harsh. Roki is the god of the underground, his realm is for the tough, and his gae reflects this. Monsters run rampant under his Eye, and be blesses the world with little to no illumination. It is unclear as to why Roki's gaze wazes, wanes, and occassionally is vacant. It is said that Roki does not concern himself with the surface world, and often maintains more focus in his realm below the ground. Saigon Shen Shen the god of Desert Warfare. He is the son of Roki and is brothers with Poise the god of the sea who is trapped in a never ending slumber under the ocean. Shen was made by Roki to fight back the monsters of Net. He was too confident and aggressive at one point and went to the Nether. He brought with him the power of the desert and his knowledge of warfare. Net ( god of insanity,maddness and the Nether) saddly he was corupted and he was sent back to the world. He then made his son Harenam with the power of Net manipulating his anger and aggression. Harenam was the Demon of the Desert. Shen was so disapointed in himself he wanted to be free from Nets control. His prayers were ansered when Roki and Terrea used their power to free him from Net's control. At the cost of him staying in the sands of deserts. To this day he tries to get humans to complete the mission that he could not. DESTROY NET. Simoeis Soukia Soukia is the Goddess of Sin, and exists to turn Acolytes away from their paths, by whispering terrible, suggestive thoughts into the minds of the faithful and devout. She is the reason why Acolytes of Terrae will burn down trees, or why Acolytes of Roki will abandon the safety of their underground mines to seek the warmth of the sun, or why an Acolyte of Net will begin to see reason. She is considered one of the Great Mysteries, as she is not affiliated with the three Major Gods in any way, and her purpose is unknown. Spartificate Terrae The Eye of Terrae, more commonly known as The Sun, watches over the Overworld during the day. Her Eye is warm, and comforting, as it is a sign of peace as she illuminates the world. Terrae cut out one of her eyes, in order to curse the monstrous forces of Net's with fire, should they ever appear within her gaze. Tesla The Holy Apple Toximit Wendigo Wikia Category:Lore